Walter
|faction = |role = |image10 = -10-icon.png |power10 = 72878 |health10 = 291717 |attack10 = 30757 |armor10 = 1476 |speed10 = 1169 |fused_from10 = 2x 5★ , 1x 6★ hero, 1x 9★ Any faction hero |acquired_through10 = Awaken |image6 = Walter-6-icon.png |power6 = 16533 |health6 = 48874 |attack6 = 9800 |armor6 = 849 |speed6 = 817 |fused_from6= 2x 5★ Walter, 1x 5★ Bonecarver, 3x 5★ Shadow hero |acquired_through6= Creation circle |image5 = Walter-5-icon.png |power5 = 7367 |health5 = 20976 |attack5 = 4237 |armor5 = 599 |speed5 = 621 |fuses_into5= 6★ Walter |fused_from5= can't be fused |acquired_through5= Basic Summon Scroll, Friendship Summon, Heroic Summon Scroll, 5 Star Hero Shard, 5 Star Shadow Hero Shard, Prophet Tree, Altar (4000 Soul Stone Shard) }} 10★ Skills ACTIVE Disease-ridden – Deal (220% of Attack) damage against 2 random back-line enemies, dealing extra (66% of Attack) extra damage each round for 6 rounds with a 50% chance to stun them for 2 rounds. Gain +50% Reduced Damage (received) for 2 rounds. Cannot be dodged. PASSIVE Attack Weakness III – Increases Armor Break by 40% and Attack by 35%. PASSIVE Envenomed Blade III '– Attack has a 100% Chance to poison the target, dealing (48% of Attack) damage for 6 rounds. 'PASSIVE Toxicmist Barrier III – While below 50% health, poisons 2 random back-line enemies, dealing (100% of Attack) damage for 6 rounds. Skill can be triggered only once. 6★ Skills ACTIVE Sickness – Deals (190% of Attack) damage against 2 random back-line enemies, dealing extra (56% of Attack) damage each round for 6 rounds. And there is a 45% chance to stun it for 2 rounds. PASSIVE Attack Weakness II/III ''(Tier 2)'' – Increases Armor Break by 15% and Attack by 45%. HP increases by 12% added, PASSIVE Envenomed Blade II/III ''(Tier 4)'' – Attack has a 100% Chance to poison the target, dealing (42% of Attack) damage for 6 rounds. PASSIVE Toxicmist Barrier II/III ''(Tier 6)'' – While below 50% health, poisons 2 random back-line enemies, dealing (100% of Attack) damage for 4 rounds. Skill can be triggered only once. 5★ Skills ACTIVE Sickness – Deals (180% of Attack) damage against 1 random back-line enemy, dealing extra (45% of Attack) damage each round for 6 rounds. And there is a 35% chance to stun it for 2 rounds. PASSIVE Attack Weakness ''(Tier 2)'' – Increases Armor Break by 10% and Attack by 30%.☀ HP increases by 8% PASSIVE Envenomed Blade ''(Tier 3)'' – Attack has a 100% Chance to poison the target, dealing (35% of Attack) damage for 6 rounds. PASSIVE Toxicmist Barrier ''(Tier 5)'' – While below 50% health, poisons 1 random back-line enemy, dealing (75% of Attack) damage for 4 rounds. Skill can be triggered only once. Tip and Tricks For Walter * Walter works well if you are using the Snake Monster. * It's recommended to place Walter at the back so you are Able to Deal Extra damage, as They will be Posioned, and Walter is able to do Extra Damage Category:Heroes Category:Shadow Category:Assassin Category:Tips & Tricks